mechcrusadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
In order to help run the game day-to-day, Mech Crusaders has a team of staff, made up of otherwise normal players. The only "benefit", in addition to powers and access for their respective position, is that their VIC days do not drop below 1, if a staff member has 0 VIC days, a day will be added to their account. The staff team is divided up into several departments. Each department has specific powers and responsibilities, and most have one or more 'Heads', who have more powers/responsibilities than the rest of their respective teams. The departments include: 'Manager' The official title of the hame's programmer, Ben Vail (known in-game as Fleckerman). He is the owner of Vantage Gaming, the company that created Mech Cursaders. 'Admin' Although it originally had the same powers as a Head Moderator, this unique position now has a lot of tools at its disposal to ensure all aspects of the game are in perfect working order. 'Anti-Cheat Team' Commonly known as ACT, these Staff members are technically the 'police' of the game. They catch out people who are breaking the rules. 'Moderators' The Moderators are responsible for the moderation of the public forums and the in-game chat. 'Player Support' 'Player Support Head' This position's responsabilites are to hire new staff, answer questions, provide general job guidelines, resolve problems within the team, and work to resolve any conflicts between Player Support staff and other teams. 'Player Support Bugs' The main job of the Bug team is to document the presence of bugs, gather information, test for reproducibility, document the situations in which the bug manifests, and keep the Bug Lists updated. Another responsibility is to maintain the Bug board and the pinned threads. 'Player Support Idea' This Staff member is responsible for two things: first, keep the Suggestions board organized, and second, take the ideas from the community, and help everyone to participate in refinement of these ideas and to keep the discussion flowing. 'Player Support Help' Members of the Help team need to have a strong desire to help others, a significant presence in chat, extreme patience, excellent knowledge of the user interface, and the ability to communicate clearly with new players. Their role as Helpers is to help new players find their way around the game. Sometimes they have to walk new players through all the steps to buy mechs, buy weapons and armor, get to the Arena, and battle. Helpers need to answer question both through the Chatroom as well as on the Help Boards. 'QOTD Moderators' The QOTD Moderators are responsible for accepting and cleaning Question of the Day submissions if they are good, or to delete them if they are bad. 'Illustrators' The Illustrators come up with any new graphics the game might need, such as mech/equipment icons, banners, layouts, and so on. They also are responsible for the game's layout and interface. 'Contributors' Contibutors are not staff, but are respected as such and are made up from players who have contributed positively in a valuable non-financial way to the game, either by being staff for us in the past, or otherwise. Category:Commanders